


Until Your Ears Burn

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos kisses the corner of his eye.  Not a promise.  A protection.  He is unbearably sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Ears Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt, "dirty talk". I tried. welp.

His breath presses to the shell of his ear, whispers out – words, softly spoken, a whispered promise, hot against the heat rising up his neck and into those ears. Aramis shudders, feels the curve of Porthos’ smile against his skin. He claws down into the blankets, arches his back, feels Porthos’ hands skim his ribs, touch at his hips, slide down and grip the meat of his thighs to draw his legs open further. Aramis shifts for him, rolls his hips back, presses up against the curve of Porthos’ cock. He shudders again. 

He curses out, breathes it out – it feels off on his tongue, usually so mild and well-mannered, but like this he can let himself surrender, like this he can say the words as the flit across his mind and not think of censorship. He hears Porthos’ throaty chuckle and he rolls his hips back again just to hear the hitch in his breath, the low moan of pleasure. Porthos grips his hips. Aramis curses out and then breathes praise to God. Yes, God, like that – like that, just fuck me, just fuck me—

Going to, going to, gonna fuck you – the words are hot in his ear, down his neck, teeth scraping, nails digging. Aramis keens. Please, please—

He feels the curve of his cock, sliding against him. Feels it. He lifts his hand, reaches back, cups Porthos’ hip—

Fuck me until I cry. 

Porthos kisses the corner of his eye. Not a promise. A protection. He is unbearably sweet. Aramis rocks hard, fast, enough so that Porthos’ nails drag unwittingly against his skin. He shivers, arches his back. 

The words tumble out of him quickly after that, as Porthos presses up against him, presses in, slides into him and starts rocking. The words tumble from Aramis’ mouth – pleas and promises, whispered need. Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Make me come, make me scream, cover me—

Porthos wraps his arms around him, presses his chest down into his back, and Aramis feels heavy with need. He buckles at the weight, but welcomes it, begs Porthos to press him down into the mattress until he can’t breathe, until he’s coming in gasps. Begs him for words, for hands upon him, tongue against him licking him open for his cock—

Porthos rocks into him, steady and firm. Aramis rocks forward with the force of it, gasps out, starts speaking louder, earnest – fuck me, just fuck me—

Unbearable sweetness, the way Porthos drags his hands over his chest, the way he finally picks up and starts fucking him hard, starts fucking him until he rattles forward, hands grasping for purchase, mouth open in awe and pleasure, unable to speak the words. 

Yes, God, yes, like that – yes, fuck—

Coming over Porthos’ hands, his cock inside of him, shivering and gasping out – begging for more, even then.


End file.
